Hell Rising
by Eckorus
Summary: Tomo just saved the world and returned it to normal order. No one knows this except the angeloids and himself. However, what they failed to realize was Tomoki's world consisted of good and evil, a heaven and hell, and the real hell has now been set free after millions of years under lock and key. Can Tomoki and the other's fend off the impending evil, or will the world end, again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _"_ _I love you… I love you… I love you…"_

 _Tomoki could feel Ikoras' arms tighten around his waist. Her tears dampened the top of his hair as they flow together to the Synapse._

 _"_ _I love you… I love you…I love you…"_

 _Ikoras continued to proclaim to her master softly as the tips of her wings sparked and dim red embers ate their way to her body. As they flew closer her clothes armor sparked and the embers seemed to dance around the two. Tomoki's heart raced knowing he was going to lose her._

 _"_ _Stop! Ikoras, that is an order! Please, just stop!"_

 _Tomoki paniced in Ikoras' arms. Desperate to be set free and keep his angel, he did everything in his power to break free. To no avail, they made it though the clouds and into a platform in the Synapse. Ikoras dropped Tomaki, spun him around to deliver a final kiss goodbye._

 _"_ _I love you, my master…"_

 _Ikoras' last five words echoed throughout the Synapse as the embers roared and consumed the last few inches left of her. Tomoki, beaten, battered, and charred from the burning, dropped to his knees in defeat._

 _"_ _Ikoras! Come back! That's an ORDER!"_

 _The words lingered, but to Tomoki all he heard was Ikoras proclaiming her love._

 _"_ _I beg you.. don't go…"_

"Ikoras!" Tomoki yelled as he jolted up and out of bed. Drenched in sweat, Tomoki searched the room in panic, looking mostly for Ikoras. Before he realized he was in bed and not the Synapse, Ikoras rushed in, wings fully extended, and wrapped herself around Tomoki.

"I am here, master. There is nothing to fear." Ikoras whispered in his ear as she stroked the back of his head. Tears ran from Tomoki's checks and on to Ikoras' chest.

 _Master is crying… perhaps I came too late. I never should have left his side. I have done wrong._

"I am sorry, master. I remained close by, I do not intend to leave your side." She left guilty. This is one of the few nights she has ever left him to sleep alone. This was the first time he had woke in such a panic while she was away.

Tomoki, with tears still in his eyes, embraced Ikoras and pulled her closer. His heart slowed knowing now that he, and Ikoras, was safe. Everything was just a bad dream, an all too real, bad dream.

"It's okay, Ikoras. I don't mind you staying entertained while we all sleep. I almost prefer it actually. I'm just glad you're okay."

Ikoras' reactor picked up speed. The unexpected pinch it caused forced a slight cringe; Ikoras hurt for her master. She knew what had happened, she knew about tonights dream just as she had known about the others. She played dumb along with the other angeloids to not confuse the others. It was understood that no one spoke of the events that happened. The temporary end of the world may be too much for the normal humans to handle.

Nymph could see Ikoras from the roof she was sitting on, straddling Tomoki as she comforted him. She always kept watch over Tomoki, but it was not her place to step in and help. She knew existed between Tomoki and Ikoras, and had to respect the bond between angeloid and master, but she had her own feelings as well, and was certain something existed between her and Tomoki.

"I'm sorry, Tomoki. I see you have this same dream over and over again, but it's not my place to help. I know I could do something for you, but you aren't my master…"

Nymph gave a heavy sigh as her reactor picked up an irregular rhythm with a pinch of pain different than Ikoras; it was the subtle sting of jealousy. This pain is too well known to Nymph. Feeling resolute to end her internal aching, she jumps down and returns to the house. She knows Tomoki will soon fall back asleep and Ikoras would be free to talk downstairs, after assisting in some made up chores for tomorrow.

"I need to do something… I need to talk to Ikoras about it. Tonight's the night, no more hesitating, no more just standing by. I will help him, I have to." Nymph quietly makes a small mess and a list of things to do, needing nothing now but patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

What's Mine Is Yours

Nymph sat patiently on the count as she monitored Tomoki's heart rate and breathing. It was slowing by the second, soon he will be asleep and Ikoras will be free to discus her plan. A half hour passed and Nymph could tell that Tomoki was sound asleep. She crept up the stairs so Tomoki wouldn't wake again. The last thing she wanted was to have him stir and Ikoras stay by his side. This was her one shot to make her move, while Astrea was away for the night; it was now or never. Nymph pulled the door and stuck her head in the small opening she made.

"Hey, uh.. Alpha? Are you busy, I could use a bit of help downstairs. I heard Tomoki wake earlier, and I want him to wake up to a spotless house. I think it'll be a nice surprise." Nymph's reactor picked up speed. She was nervous about the whole situation.

"Of course, Nymph, but we must hurry. I must not leave Master's side for long. I fear he will wake again from another nightmare". Ikoras was hesitant to leave the room, knowing she promised to stay close this night. Before closing the door behind her, she took one last look at her master and sighed heavy. She never enjoyed parting ways, even for a few minutes.

"So Alpha… can we talk over some tea? It's kind of serious, and you can't get mad, okay?

 _Oh man… I don't know how Alpha will take this. Please, please don't get made when I ask…_

Ikoras agreed and sat at the table while Nymph served her a cup of tea. Ikoras had agreed to hear Nymph out and agreed to her terms. The two sat in silence as the tea sat and cooled for a moment. Nymph has still not said as word, or even glanced at Ikoras since they sat down. Getting slightly impatient, Ikoras broke the silence.

"Nymph, you had questions to ask, did you not? May we start, I need to get back to Master".

"Oh yes… I'm sorry Alpha, I just don't know how to say it. It's about ma…it's about Tomoki."

 _I can't believe I almost called Tomoki master! That was too close. He isn't even my master, not yet at least."_

Ikoras' reactor speed spiked; a pang of jealousy and concern. Nymph heard the anomaly in her reactor and knew exactly what was on her mind. She anticipated a hard no from Ikoras before the question was even popped.

"Has master been… master? Has he been inappropriate with you lately, more so than normal?" Ikons feared that she might be losing his affection to another, to Nymph.

"No, no, he's actually been rather well behaved. Oddly enough, he hasn't done anything too bad since.. you know." Nymph's voice trailed off as memories of her death flooded her mind. It's been a couple of months since then, but the memories still feel as if it happened just yesterday.

"I guess that's what I'm worried about Alpha. He isn't quite the same Tomoki, and you know it. These dreams, these nightmares hurt him more than anything. I want to help I know I can… but there is just one condition. Tomoki has to be my master first. It's not my place to do this for him, to help him like you do everyday, if I am not his. I know how you feel about him, and I respect that. So please, Alpha, may I have Tomoki as a master too?"

Nymph continued to pour her heart out to Ikoras, still staring at the floor as she spoke. Her reactor raced just thinking about Tomoki being her master too. She has wanted this for years now, and finally she has come so close. Ikoras took a slow sip of her tea before responding to Nymph.

"Yes, I have noticed master has not been the same. I do also love master, very much."

Nymph cringed at the words and Ikoras noticed, but made not comment as she continued wit her answer.

"My master is my master, that will never change. That doesn't mean that you cannot have master too. What is mine is yours, Nymph. I know you must have feelings for master too, it must be true after you gave your life for him without being master's angeloid too. You can ask master to claim you, but I cannot say what master's response will be. I wish you the best, Nymph."

Nymph stopped mid-sip as she received approval. Eyes wide, she stared at Ikoras in disbelief.

 _There's no way, this can't be! Alpha actually said yes! This is so great, soon I'll have a master again!_

This was only half the battle though. Ikoras' approval didn't mean Tomoki would approve the request. Caught up in the moment, she didn't quite realize it herself.

 _I hope master takes her. She deserves it the most, after all. Nymph first laid her life down before master so he could use the Rule. If anything, she deserves the master she wants._

"You should ask now, Nymph, while the house is so quiet. I feel Astrea might be jealous if she were to be around when you ask." Ikoras finished her tea and began to rinse her cup. She couldn't help it, but she was still jealous. Ikoras belonged to Tomoki first why should she be forced to share? It all boiled down to having him happy, at any cost.

"Right. Thank you again, Alpha. No matter what happens, I'll always be thankful for giving me your approval. If you want, you can be there when I ask. I don't mind, really. It's more of a privilege for me to even get to ask Tomoki." And she was right. Angeloids weren't meant to choose their masters. They were given to their masters and given purpose by them.

"No, its okay. Being down the hall will suffice." Ikoras finished rinsing the cups and lead the way to Tomoki's bedroom. "I did say yes, Nymph. You are asking tonight, correct?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll be right there" Nymph took a deep breath and went over what she planned to say for the hundredth time. Her reactor pulsated with every step she took toward Tomoki's room. She wondered how dying for Tomoki seemed so much easier than asking to be his. It made no sense to her, but she still continued with her plans and made her ways upstairs.

"I wish you the best." were Ikoras' final words of encouragement.

 _I know you have minimal emotional capabilities, but something more assuring would have been great…_

"Thank you, Ikoras. It mean's a lot to me". Nymph braced herself before entering the room.

 _This is it. After all these years of waiting and proving myself, I may finally have a master. Not just that, but the master I want._

She took one last deep breath. He head spun with excitement and butterflies dashed around her stomach; if heaven was real, she felt like she could be there now. Anxious, scared, and completely in love, she went to pop the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
But It Was Mine First

She knew exactly what to say, how to say it, and a contingency plan for virtually anything Tomoki could say. Her plan was a perfect; soon she would have everything she wanted. Nothing could possibly stop her.

Except Ikoras, who plucked her from the sky high euphoria faster than she could come down from it herself. Her head and heart firmly planted on the ground, she lost all thought and plan of action.

"Nymph." Ikoras commanded Nymph's attention as she tightly grasped her arm. "I know I agreed to you asking Master to claim you, and I will not stop you any more. Just know this, Nymph; Master may be _ours_ , but Master was mine first. If anything were to happen to Master on your watch, you _will_ answer to me." Ikoras spoke softly, but her voice held an intensity Nymph had never heard before. Nevertheless, she knew the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had when she protected Tomoki from Chaos, and probably the same look she had when she almost destroyed the Synapse so long ago.

"No, I get it Alpha. It's only right that it stay that way. I promise you; Tomoki will be safe with me." Nymph dared not look at Ikoras as she responded. She had wanted him for so long, so losing him would be worse than dying again She wanted so desperately to come clean with how she felt about Tomoki, but knew better than to test her luck. Things were going well thus far, why chance ruining it?

Now free of Ikoras' grasp, Nymph proceeded to Tomoki's bed. Every step closer was a step closer to that same joy she felt just before her tiny interruption. Before she knew it, she was standing over him.

 _Well, I shouldn't try anything too suggestive; I remember how that ended up last time..._

Bitter memories from her first attempt at requesting to be claimed flooded her mind. Grey clouds of doubt drifted into her mind, dirtying the golden place of joy and euphoria.

 _No! This time it will work! I have come too far to doubt myself now. I have given too much to be turned down this time. I will be claimed, I will have a master. I will have Tomoki._ Nymph banished the clouds back from where they came. She slipped on a light gown, appropriate enough to be seen in, but just enough for get Tomoki's gears turning. She pulled back the covers and laid down facing him. Just being so close made her reactor go crazy. The thoughts of them together made her forget all about the reason why she was there in the first place. It took a minute, but she finally put the plan into action.

"Tomoki... Hey Tomo, I need you to wake up..." Nymph nudged him gently, calling out to him with nothing louder than a whisper. A few more unsuccessful attempts later, Tomoki finally stirred.

"Nymph.. is that you?" Tomoki's eyes had barely even opened. All he had to go off of was her voice and scent. "What are you doing in my bed? Aren't you supposed to be...not here?" Still confused, but not entirely opposed to her presence there, he snuggled closer to her. Nymph's reactor whirled and wobbled, her whole body shook and her breaths became ever more shallow as her reactor started running out of sync.

 _This is more than perfect! I don't recall a time we were ever this close, not by choice at least!_

"I wanted to ask you something Tomo. It's kind of important, so I need you to wake up and look at me, please". As Tomoki's eyes slowly opened, she could tell he wasn't fully aware of the seriousness of the conversation. It didn't matter to her, as long as he was awake enough to look at her and keep up, everything was fine. "I know you remember Tomo; the Rule had no power over you, just as the Synapse didn't before the world almost ended." It was almost like walking on glass, if she faltered in her presentation, she would walk away with injured feet, and feelings. So far so good though, Tomoki understood and waited for his turn to speak. "I know you still think about it and dream about it too. Ikoras is always there for you, but I stand watch too. Right outside the window, I look over you and see you toss and turn..."

Tomoki cut her off there. "Then, Nymph, why don't you come in too? Why don't you help or even try to? I know you can make it in and out of the window no problems. Why are you here, now, telling me this?" He wasn't upset by any means, just confused now as to what really is going on here. In his own way, he was asking for her help. As much as he didn't want to admit, he wished to have had her there too, along side Ikoras. Nymph knew this immediately and blushed a bright pink.

"You never asked.. and it was not my place to impose. Trust me, I wanted to be there more than anything, and I really think I can help you, but there's just one problem. I'm not yours Tomoki..." Nymph looked away. Pitch one, things were going fine. Her reactor was running wild, and her system was pinging her, warning her of potential reactor failure. She knew better than to listen. This wasn't a reactor failure, it was love.

"Nymph, you know how I feel about being your master..." Tomoki didn't lie, he much rather wanted to keep her unclaimed. He wanted her to be as free as the birds in the sky, not caged as she once was. He wanted to her, desperately at times, but held strong to the idea that she should be free.

Rejection. His words hit her hard and Tomoki put it so plainly; seemingly without even considering it. She _thought_ she had a plan for this but she thought wrong.

 _I thought I came here ready to pitch all my ideas, not lose after the first one. I guess this angeloid will just stay unclaimed. Even after all I have done... first to lay down my all, my life, and not even get a second thought at being claimed. Why can't I be good enough, even now?_

Nymph shrunk in anguish. At this point, she didn't know what to do anymore. Before drowning in her helplessness, she turned her back to Tomoki and sighed.

"Just forget it Tomo... go back to sleep." Defeated, Nymph even put some space between them. With what little hope she had left, she spent it on thoughts of Tomoki listening and returning to his slumber.

 _After all this time she still wants to be my angeloid..._

Tomoki couldn't wrap his head around what made him so special.

 _She's free now, she can do what she wants. Why choose to chain herself to me? Ikoras chose me even before she fell from the Synapse, but Nymph was here to enjoy her time and see the world. She chose after we all set her free.. and chose to live and die for me too. I guess_

 _Ikoras could have chose someone else, done something else after I released her, but she returned because she chose to. Maybe this really is her decision to have a master..._

The room stayed quiet as the two lay apart. With his right hand under his pillow, he clenched the chain bound to Ikoras. After all Nymph has done, both with another master and free, she deserved to be happy. If this is really her choice, if this will really make her happy, it had to be done. With his free hand, Tomoki pulled Nymph close to him and held her tight.

"Tomoki! What are you doing?!" This was very unexpected. Nymph never saw it coming, literally as well as figuratively. Her system's pinged her again.

Reactor critical, failure impending, action required: reset. Angeloids definitely weren't meant for such feelings.  
Action taken, none. She accepted what just happened and settled into his arms.

 _Alpha would kill me, I know it, but I don't care. This is what I've wanted all along._

Tomoki's hand made it's way up to her choker and fiddled with the broken chain attached.

"Nymph, I didn't finish you know." Tomoki took hold of what little chain was left and held on tight. What was said after didn't even matter anymore. Nymph knew exactly what this meant. She won, she did it. She no longer will follow behind the man she loved, but now stand beside him.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, Tomoki, Yes!" Nymphs voice was shrill with excitement. She quickly turned to face him. As overzealous as she was, Nymph actually rolled over and on top of Tomoki. "Thank you, _Master_ , so much. Thank you for finally taking me for your own!". Nymph held on to Tomoki's hand, still clenched to her chain, and leaned in for a kiss as the chain grew and wrapped itself securely around his left hand.

When the imprinting process finished, they broke and Nymph looked down at Tomoki. She was wrong before. _This_ is what heaven must truly be like. Without second thought, she leaned down for a second and third kiss with no opposition, but welcoming, from Tomoki. The world around them seemed to slowly fade as passions grew hotter.

From the next room, Ikoras could hear the chain materializing and extra activity. Spikes of jealousy hit her as she counted every time their lips joined and parted again. Enough was enough; the mission was accomplished and the few seconds after were completely unnecessary, at least to Ikoras. She unfurled her wings and made haste to the room.

 _Nymph, this was not in the deal... why are you doing this? Did we not just affirm my love for Master, as well as Master's love for me?  
_ Ikoras felt utterly betrayed, but where to go from here? This was a first, at least to her knowledge, that this has happened. Ikoras wasn't sure if she should confront Nymph or allow this to pass in lieu of the special occasion for Nymph. No option seemed right, she just knew that such affection should have been hers.  
As Ikoras entered the room, she found something totally different than what she expected. She came across a scene of almost complete innocence. She what had just happened, and she would not forget.

"Congratulations, Nymph, I see all had gone well." She said as she tried to follow the chain from Nymph's choker to Tomoki's hand. Nymph, who was now sitting at the foot of the bed stood up and displayed her chain.

 _That was a little too close... but at least she didn't walk in on anything. Still, she'll have my ass for this if she knows what just happened._

"Yep! I'm still pretty surprised it actually happened though!". Nymph gave a nervous chuckle. She was guilty of betrayal, and she knew it.

"Well Nymph, you did deserve it. It's been quite some time, and it's something you really wanted...so I gave it to you". Tomoki even looked guilty too, and his voice gave away his guilt too.

Ikoras just looked at the two, unsure of what to think.

 _This is passable. Maybe it was a mistake. I continuous mistake, that Master chose to engage in with Nymph..._

She gave no more thought or logic. They were happy, that should be the important thing, even if she isn't. That night, with the same "special occasion" logic, the three of them shared the bed. Hours after Tomoki fell asleep, Nymph finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Alpha? I have to confess." Nymph knew this could go bad. Braced for the worst, she proceeded slowly. "When Master sai.."

"No, Nymph." Ikoras interjected. "I know what happened. There is no need to apologize. You must love Master too, correct?" Ikoras knew, she always had. The only concern was how Tomoki felt. The two stayed quiet a while longer before Ikoras spoke up again. "Master enjoys the peace and quiet. Let us not interfere with it by fighting over this, or Master.

Nymph agreed with silence. She finally felt a sense of purpose again, to keep Tomoki's peace and quiet, and she intended to do that and everything else he may ask. For now, there was nothing to worry about. No trouble from the Synapse, no crazed angeloids on the attack. Perhaps, at daybreak, they could enjoy the peace and quiet together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Into The Pit

 _Long ago, before the creation of humans, the angels of the Synapse fought amongst each other. A large faction of angels rebelled against the order The Seven had put forth. As the rebellion claimed even more lives as the centuries passed, The Seven intervened. Those who rebelled, along with their angeloids, were banished from the Synapse, never again to return. To ensure the Synapse was safe, their wings were stained black and they were confined in to the Pit and it's gates forever locked. Now that Tomoki reset the world to his knowledge, one of an open heaven and hell, the gates have been reopened._

A timid angeloid slowly paces back and forth outside of a large iron door.

"Surely, My Lord knows. My Lord knows everything…but what if My Lord was inattentive? Complacency is common place here…" The angeloid heavily debated if this matter was even worth discussing. All the time that she had put into verifying this information, and it was probably all for nothing.

"No. I must say something. No one has taken action yet, no one has seemed to notice the gates have been opened. This is our chance to live in the light, to walk the Earth and even take the Synapse from those pretentious bastards who cast us away!" All the excitement built up within her and almost gave her a bit of warmth. She took this newfound energy, bolstered up, and made her way through the doors.

In the room was a long stone table, easily able to ten, but was set for just one; her master. All alone, he toyed with what little food was on his plate, as if it wasn't even worth eating. A bit surprised by the sudden intrusion, he glances up to see who interrupted this little meal.

"My Lord Raos. I come bearing good news". The angeloid dropped to one knee and bowed her head at the far end of the table. "Please, My Lord, this may be pleasing to hear; it is about the Pit's gates."

"Oh, you don't say?" A small grin crept across his face. The angeloid saw, and wasn't sure what ideas could be turning in his head. The best she could hope for was a plan of attack on Earth and the Synapse. "Come closer, you, and enlighten me. Show me what you have found".

 _This doesn't happen often… perhaps I have done well. My Lord will surely reward me for my efforts, and maybe let me serve him in the mess hall!"_

"Yes, My Lord. Surely this news will not disappoint." She briskly walked by Lord Raos' side to deliver the news. "My Lord, the gates have been opened. I don't know why, but I saw from the edges of the Pit. The chains are gone, you can now leave this place and take back what was lost. My Lord, I beg you; send me first to fight for you. Let me prove my worth."

Lord Raos backhanded the angeloid faster than she was able to blink. Her eyes had not yet quit spinning, nor had the roaring ring in her hears died down yet. Stunned, she lay on the floor trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Fool! You think I have not noticed yet?". This is why he grinned. He knew everything, the angeloid was right all along. "I haven't taken action yet because there is still things to do here. Preparations are in order, preparations for the angels here, not for a lowly creature as yourself. We are not yet ready for another war, no one is. In due time, we will soon be and the world above will be mine." Lord Raos stood over her, nudging her with his foot. The real fun for him was about to begin.

 _I am a fool, I should have known… I should have learned from the last time I spoke out of turn like this…_

"… And to think, you barged in to my dinner to tell me things I already knew." Lord Raos delivered a swift kick to her ribs. The angeloid knew better than to show it hurt. "Rather bold of you to do so. Can I assume that a certain angeloid has forgotten their place, or should I take a moment to remind you of it? Better yet, shall I instead dismantle you like the rest of your counterparts? You know there is no real use for outdated angeloids…" Lord Raos continued with a few more kicks, each harder than the one before.

"No, Lord Raos, I have not forgotten. I am your angeloid, your pet. I will not speak unless spoken to, and will do nothing without command. My Lord's word is my law. Do with me as you please." The angeloid braced herself for the rest of the beating. No matter if it was deserved or not, getting to know more than the other angeloids made the experience worth it. At least she could say that her master used her for something.

Suddenly, the kicking stopped and he walked away.

"Listen, you. I have rather important matters to attend to. But since you are here, I figure you could be of a little use to me" Rather than continuing with any form of "fun" he sat back down at the table to play with his plate again.

The angeloid's heart leapt with joy despite the pain in her ribs and chest. _Finally, a command to carry out. Perhaps an important one at that! I can be useful.. I_ am _useful. I will prove it you..to everyone!_

"You will be the first to Earth, to serve your purpose. You will report back daily. I will take the Earth for myself. Go quietly, and do as I say. Speak to no one before you depart. This task is a secret, do you understand?" Lord Raos still wore his evil grin, this time a different motivation kept it there.

"Yes, My Lord. I will not fail."

 _For I know if I do, I certainly know what will become of me…_

"Good, I know I kept you for something. You will begin your observations with a place of interest to the Synapse, the city of Surami."


End file.
